Ghosts of One's Past
by bluechujelly95
Summary: It had been years since Izuna's death, and Madara still hadn't completely healed from the tragedy. MadaraxIzuna YAOI/Uchicest x3 3


**Note~ Thanks whoever reads this, xD! This was my first actual fanfic thingy, and my apologies in advance for my terrible grammar and spelling! x.x Anyway, enjoy!~**

**-x-**

The night was warm. The summer breeze carried the scent of incense through the village, which blew in through Madara's window. He sat there, gazing at the village through his window, which was adorned and decorated with beautiful, dim lanterns streaming from house to house. It was truly a sight to behold and remember. This village was the newly formed Konohagakure.

The occupants danced and sang through the streets, celebrating the birth of their new home, and their newfound peace. This pleasant but unfamiliar view shook feelings loose inside of him that he had fought to hard to suppress all these years. He had spent so many years fighting and avoiding emotion. No attachments. No sympathy. Nothing.

His sigh echod with the wind outside of his window, the sweet yet spicey smell of the incense wrenched his heart, nostalgia engulfed him.

His mind was clouded with the vision of the one person he ever cared about in his life.

"Ani-san!" He could hear the person call out to him subconsciously, bringing tears to his black eyes. He burried his face in his hands and more tears followed, filling his hands and dripping down his wrist.

"Izuna... Ototo... If only you were here to see this..." Madara whispered to himself, his voice strained. He looked up from his hands and out the window, where the celebration was still taking place. The fireworks sparkled off of his glazed black eyes as he reminisced with himself alone inside his dark, depressing house. Despite the fact he was co-founder of Konoha, he refused to attend the festival, simply because he didn't feel like it and all he cared about was gone, why celebrate?

'Without Izuna... I was broken... and now, without war... I am nothing...' He thought to himself. He got up from his seat next to the window and lifted a bottle of sake from his cabinet along with a cup and lazily sat down at his table, setting the sake and cup down in front of him. He reached for the portrait of Izuna that set on the table in front of him. He remember the day from the picture like it was yesterday. Izuna's kind smile filled Madara's heart with joy, sweet glorious joy..only to be poisoned by guilt. He grabbed the bottle and filled his cup to the brim, wiped the tear stains from his face with his sleeve and sighed, and began to drink.

And drink.

And drink..

He forgot how long he sat there, repeating the same process of filling the cup and drinking it down until not a single drop remained in the bottle. His guilt was gone, and he no longer felt the sorrow and stress of his past and present. He sat there. For what seemed to be hours. Drunk and feeling no shame at all, he slowly lifted himself from his seat at the table, put one foot in front of the other to take a step, and fell face down on the floor. He laid there, unable to conjure up enough of his will to get up, he remained there face down on the floor until he slipped into a deep sleep.

-x-

"Ani-kun!" Izuna greeted him as he always did, they were back at their old house where they were raised. "I've been waiting for you." Izuna chuckled and hugged Madara tightly.

Madara was in shock, he hadn't felt that warm embrace in years, he had almost forgotten how it felt.

"Ototo... I-I..."

Izuna put one finger over Madara's mouth, silencing him. "Shhh... It's ok, I forgive you." He smiled at his older brother, filling Madara's heart with warmth as he always did in life.

'Am I dead?' Madara began to wonder if that blow to the forehead upon hitting the floor had ended him. He stood there in awe as his brother walked around the room, carefully setting incense holders on what seemed to be every surface. He opened the windows and lit lanterns. The warm summer breeze reminiscent of the one during the festival danced in through the window, spreading the smell of the incense throughout the room.

Madara smiled. Izuna was just how he remembered him, so kind and carefree, something he always wished he could have been. Izuna continued until everything was prepared, his long, lustrous black hair danced behind him as he moved around the room. His loose, dark blue robe hung on his shoulders lazily and whipped around him as the light of the lanterns flickered in his focused but loving eyes.

"What are you doing, Ototo?"

"Close you're eyes, Ani." Izuna giggled, his back was turned to Madara. He turned his head slightly, revealing the side of his face which held a sweet smile, which was illuminated by the lanterns.

Madara chuckled and slowly closed his eyes.

"Don't peek!" Izuna laughed.

He could hear Izuna shuffling around the room until finally the sounds seized.

"Ototo?"

Suddenly he felt Izuna's lips press against his own, and his slender arms pull him close and held onto him tightly. Madara wrapped his own arms around Izuna, with one hand pushing against the back of his head to deepen the kiss. That same warm, tender kiss he remembered from so long ago, the one he had longed for for so long. It was so surreal.

"I've missed you, Ototo..." Madara separated their lips long enough to whisper those words, but Izuna gently sucked them back together. He cocked his head to the left and deepened the kiss, and Madara slipped his tongue into his mouth. Each played with the other's tongue, and eventually Madara claimed dominance over the kiss. Izuna gripped Madara's sleeves and tugged him onto the floor, where Madara rolled over on top of him and the two continued to taste the other lovingly. They laid there for what seemed like hours, cuddling, melting into the other's embrace and tasting the other's kiss. The warm breeze from the window accented the moment perfectly, it was as though Madara had transcended years, and returned to the time he was genuinely happy; the time his beloved Izuna was still living.

The pleasant smell of the incense Izuna had lit danced around the two. Madara lifted his lips from Izuna's, and gazed upon those black eyes he hadn't seen in years, the light from the lanturns flickered in them, causing Madara to shed silent tears.

"What is it, Ani?" Izuna questioned, seemingly worried about Madara's sudden action.

"Nothing... I just..." Madara sighed, "I never thought I'd see you again..."

"Shh... I'm here now, Ani..." Izuna smiled "I always have been, and I always will be."

Madara's eyed glazed over upon hearing Izuna's words.

"No matter where you may go or what you do, I'm always by your side. Always." Izuna whispered, reaching down to untie Madara's robe while still looking him in the eyes.

"Because I love you, Ani-kun." He continued as he removed Madara's pants and unbuttoned his own.

Madara smiled, "I love you too... Ototo-kun.." and slipped off Izuna's pants and robe.

The two lay there in each others embrace as Madara continued to kiss Izuna, who quickly rolled over on top of his brother and began to grind their penises together, earning a shocked yelp from Madara, who could never quite get used to his Izuna doing that to him. Izuna could feel Madara's penis harden against his own erection. He then began to kiss down Madara's neck gently and stopped at his right nipple and began to teasingly nip and lick it, still rubbing their erections together he began to fondle the left nipple until both were erect. He continued to kiss down Madara's torso, leaving trails of saliva down his stomach. He kept kissing until he reached Madara's lap and began to lick and tease the tip of his cock in a playful and seductive manner, licking off the pre-cum that was seeping from it.

Madara's eyes widened, his voice was strained. His Ototo always knew just what to do and how to drive him mad. He could feel Izuna's hot tongue still teasing his tip until he felt that hot, wet, cavernous mouth engulf him completely, sucking and sliding up and down on his throbbing shaft. He let out a boyish moan and leaned his head back against the floor he was laying on, drinking up the pleasure as it came in spasms up his cock and spine. Izuna was always so vigorous when it came to these things.

"Mmmm..." Madara moaned, until Izuna quit sucking for a moment. Madara lifted his head off the floor and looked to see what Izuna was doing.

"Lay back down, Ani." Izuna whispered as he crawled over Madara. He turned the opposite way and straddled Madara's face, gently pushing his own erection into his mouth before leaning down and swollowing up Madara's cock again. Vigorously bobbing his head, running Madara's shaft up and down in his mouth. Madara, now with Izuna's penis in his mouth began to run Izuna's penis up and down against his tongue with the bobbing of his head.

"Mmmm..."

"Ughh..."

"Enmm..."

The sounds of ecstacy echod in the room as the two men pleasured each other, the sounds of their wet saliva running against the other's penis and dripping from their mouths and their faint moaning and loud grunting. Madara felt his climax nearing, he bucked his hips against Izuna's sucking. The heat gathering in his stomach was driving him over the edge, aswell as the hot mouth still engulfing his penis. He could feel it, his muscles spasmed and he clenched his brother's waist, filling Izuna's mouth to the brim with his seed.

Izuna spit out Madara's cock and began to sway his own hips, his toes curled and he leaned up, letting out a loud but strained moan he released his own essence into Madara's mouth before rolling off of Madara, and turning to face the same way as him. He leaned his head against Madara and sighed. Madara wrapped his arms around him and they both layed there in their post-orgasm contentment.

They layed there in silence for a few minutes, the incense scent still filled the room and the breeze of the warm night air blew in through the window.

"Ani-kun..." Izuna looked up at his brother. "What was it like after I... I..." He couldn't get the words out almost. "...My accident?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Ototo... it would just ruin the moment." Madara looked down at him, the two still hugging each other tightly. "Miserable... Lonely... Things I'd rather not talk about it. At all."

"Ah... I see... I'm sorry for bringing it up, Ani-kun."

Madara felt himself about to drift off to sleep, when Izuna shook him.

"Ah ah, Ani-kun... It's been years. I'm not letting you get by with just one round." Izuna grinned, while reaching down to stroke Madara's penis, hardening it more and more with each stroke. His messy hair almost as unkept as Madara's, and his eye's burning with desire.

Madara's black eyes widened, the deep creases under them looked even more defined in the lanturn light as it danced across his shocked face. His messy hair covered his right eye, and fell down around his waist. Izuna clung to him, kissing his neck and rubbing his sides. His warm hands were more than enough to make Madara want him even more. They both leaned up onto their knees face to face.

"Ototo..." Madara whispered in his younger brother's ear. He smiled and cupped Izuna's face, rubbing their erections together. Izuna grabbed Madara's hand, and began to suck on his fingers one by one, coating them in his saliva. Madara hugged against Izuna, and reached down and began to insert them one by one into Izuna's entrance, earning an erotic moan from the younger as he stretched him enough to fit his cock in. Madara leaned him back onto his back and Izuna spread his legs.

"Ani-kun..." Izuna whispered as he gave Madara a loving smile which he returned and captured his lips in a soft, romantic kiss. Madara leaned down and pressed his erection against Izuna's saliva-coated entrace before pushing in, penetrating him deeply. Izuna wrapped his legs around Madara, bucking his hips as his brother sprawled over him, thrusting against Izuna's movements.

Izuna whimpered with every thrust, each one ramming against his prostate and sending spasms of pleasure throughout his body and up his spine. He rested his chin on Madara's shoulder, who in return was kissing his neck tenderly and hugged him tightly. Madara was breathing deep and fast, he could feel the sweetness of his brother once again for the first time in years. It felt so good. He wanted the moment to last forever. He would give anything to have his brother back, even if it meant dying to be with him.

His breathing became labored, and he quickly pulled out of Izuna, and leaned back to sit on the floor. He motioned for him to sit on his lap and he did. He cock slid back in easily and he bucked his hips, guiding his beloved Ototo into a bouncing motion. He was hitting Izuna's protate even harder now, causing the young man to whimper louder. The pleasure evidant on his sweat drenched face. "Ohhh Ani-kun..." He moaned, and he felt Madara's hands reach around from behind, grip his erection and begin pumping it in rythem with his thrusts.

"Ohhh... I-I... I... Mmm...!" Izuna let out an erotic moan, his body stiffened and rocked with Madara's movements, he leaned his head back on Madara's shoulder and released ribbons of thick cum on the floor in front of him. Madara continued to thrust a few more times before whimpering and filling Izuna to the brim with his own heated essence, so much that it dripped out before he removed himself from his darling Ototo. Both men leaned back and relaxed on the floor next to each other in the lantern light in each other's arms. Izuna sighed as he lay there leaning his head on Madara's strong chest, while the latter hugged him as though he would never let go again.

"I love you Ani-kun... Always remember that... I'm always with you..." Izuna whispered to his older brother. "Now... close you're eyes for me one last time..."

Madara did as he said, slowly looking at him lovingly before closing his eyes tightly. He felt a warm kiss on the lips, followed by complete silence. The smell of the insence faded to the bitter smell of old, rotting wood.

"Ototo?"

No answer.

"Izuna-kun?"

Still no answer.

He opened his eyes slowly, and the peace fell from his face. He found himself alone in the house he had just spent the night with Izuna in had changed dramatically, the wear of vacancy for so many years was obvious as Madara slowly rose to his feet. He closed his robe and looked around the room. The floor he had just made love to Izuna on was no longer polished and neat, but scuffed and covered with cracks with grass sprouting from the them. The windows Izuna had opened to let the warm night breeze blow in appeared to have been broken for years. The tables He had lit the incense on were turned over and covered with dust. The lanterns that were just burning, now lay on the floor, busted and appeared to have not been lit for years.

"Ototo..." Madara whispered, tears stung his eyes as he hung his head and leaned against a fallen rafter that had once supported the ceiling above him, which was covered in holes. 'Was he really here?' he thought to himself, hiding his face in his hand. He looked up with tear glazed eyes around the vacant house Izuna and him were raised in. The house he shared so many good times with his brother in... The house Izuna and him had experienced their first time in..

The wind began to blow again, carrying the same scent of incense Izuna had lit through the cramped, dusty house. Madara walked to the busted window to look out of it. He could see through the broken, scratched glass the village he and Izuna had lived until adulthood... where Izuna had drawn his final breaths at... The broken down houses and high grass covering the ground wrenched his heart, knowing those times were gone and never coming back.

Izuna... was never coming back..

Madara couldn't hold back the tears he was fighting so hard not to release, he whimpered and fell to his knees, tears ran down his cheeks and his eyes clenched shut tightly. He hung his head, and hot tears dripped onto his lap. He crossed his arms and hugged his own shoulders tightly, occasionally moaning as the tears kept coming and coming until-

He suddenly found himself still laying face first on the tear stained floor with the empty bottle of sake next to him. His head was pounding. He looked around, noticing he was back in his home in Konoha. He paused, hoping to hear Izuna's kind voice laughing in the other room.

Silence.

"Pull yourself together Madara... Izuna is dead... He's never coming back.." Madara whispered to himself. Picking himself up off the floor he struggled to balance himself due to the pain in his head. He stumbled over and noticed Izuna's picture laying where he had left it the night before. He quickly lifted it off of the table and gazed at it longingly.

And quietly, he could hear Izuna's voice in his heart.

"I'm here now Ani... I always have been, and I always will be."

Madara's eyes widened.

"No matter where you may go or what you do, I'm always by your side. Always."

-End-


End file.
